


Under The Mask

by mandatorily



Series: The Beginning Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Beginning Verse, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy’s been drawing ever since they came home from school . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mask

Dean tosses the remote on the table, sliding down to sit next to Sammy on the floor. Sammy’s been drawing ever since they came home from school, crayons zipping around an overlarge piece of paper. 

“Whatcha workin’ on, Sammy?” Dean asks, curious about what could keep Sammy’s attention for so long.

Sammy practically beams, holding his paper up ridiculously close to Dean’s face. “Teacher made us draw our favorite superhero!”

Squinting at the page, Dean can’t figure out which hero made the top of Sammy’s list. “Who is it, Sammy?”

Small lip jutting out, Sammy says, “It’s you, Dean. Duh.”


End file.
